Two Beds and A Coffee Machine
by heart2handgun
Summary: Jenn never had it easy  until she met and married the country's new favorite quarterback. Or so she thought. His public appearance and home image are two completely different people. And his best friend is her saving grace. CenaOC, Orton. AU.


**Author's Note ; **_So I have a new story. Surprise there, huh. Well, this one's going to take more time to update because it's a harder subject than most of the other ones. A warning goes out now, that this includes violence to women and children. This is a new section of writing than I used to, seeing as though it's a much more serious topic._

.xx xx.

Peeking into the bedroom again, she noticed his sleeping form laying diagonally across the bed, with his head rested on her pillow. Quietly, she shut the door behind her, before resting against the wall next to it to survey the damage to their apartment. The brunette let out a deep sigh before slowly walking around the broken glass, courtesy of her loving husband who threw her favorite vase, full of roses he ironically sent her, at the wall, just inches away from her head. She could feel the dry blood on her arm from where the ricocheted glass sliced her bicep before falling to the floor. She placed her hand to her growing waistline and rubbed her belly. "It'll get better, baby."

She turned down the hallway and walked into her oldest child's room. She saw her little boy sleeping soundly with the new teddy bear his "Uncle" had given him earlier in the day tucked under his arm. How that boy slept throw all the screaming and glass shattering she had no idea -- but she was thankful for it. That was she had time to pack -- again.

Walking towards his corner closet, she pulled out an outfit for tomorrow. She turned to watch her son roll over in bed for a moment before walking out of the room. She stopped at the hall closet between her son and daughter's rooms to grab a small duffle bag. Tossing his clothes into it, she continued down the hall to her daughter's room, and did the same in there as she did moments before in her son's room.

She walked down the hall and back into her bedroom. Shooting a glance at her husband, knowing he was too passed out to know what was going on, she grabbed her clothes for tomorrow and tonight as well as the toiletries bag she had packed at all times in the corner of her closet before tossing them in the bag as well. She pulled out a pair of flip flops and slipped them on before stalking to her side of the bed to grab her cell phone.

She tossed the bag over her shoulder before leaving the room, making sure the door clicked shut behind her.

Dialing an all too familiar cell phone number, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the apartment. Opting for the stairs, she pushed the door open, careful to not wake her neighbors. Once out of the stairwell, she clicked send on the phone and placed it to her ear. "Jenn, what's up?"

She choked on a sob as she walked out into the parking lot. "Randy, can you meet me at the Holiday Inn in about half an hour?"

"Jenn, did he again?"

She mumbled a quiet, "Yeah". Jenn popped the trunk of her SUV open and placed the bag in.

"J-" Grunting could be heard from the other end of the phone before her husband's best friend spoke again. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you." She mumbled before hanging up the phone. Jenn headed back into the building to get her children before escaping her husband for the night.

.xx xx.

"Jenn?" A mumbled "here" could be heard from the bathroom as the blue eyed model entered the hotel room. Randy shut the door behind him, and looked over to see his "niece" and "nephew" sleeping on one bed. Jenn tried to busy herself with figuring out how to cover yet another bruise, this time on her jaw bone. She found it slightly ironic, how he tended to hit her with his right fist -- the same hand that he used to make a living for their family. "J, let me see."

She shook her head, causing her bangs to splash across her face. Running a hand through her shoulder length brown locks, she tried not to notice him standing next to her. "It was about you -- well, us. Again." Randy noticed the slice on her bicep and took her arm into his hands.

"Jenn, how'd this one happen?"

A cynical laugh escaped her lips. "Remember the vase of roses he sent me last week?" She could see Randy nod out of the corner of her eye. "Chucked it pretty much at my head. It missed by just a few inches, and sliced my arm up on the way down."

Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting her hands on her belly. She was supposed to be his best friend's girl. It was supposed to be 'bros before hoes". It was -- until she called him one night telling him John hit her. And the shit hit the fan when she confessed it wasn't the first time it happened. Slowly, he moved her bangs back behind her ear to stare at the forming bruise. "Babe -."

"No." She cut him off. "Don't." Through the mirror, he shot her a confused look. "I don't want your sympathy. And I don't want your pity, Randy."

"Then what do you want?"

Slowly looking from the sink, to his hands on her expanding waistline, to capturing his blue orbs with her green in the mirror. "I want you to help me leave my husband."

.xx xx.


End file.
